1. Field of Art
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to resource management and, more particularly, to systems and methods for accessing multiple resources via one identifier.
2. Related Background
Many online platforms (e.g., websites, social networks, etc.) require users to register and login to access the platforms (e.g., access the contents, web pages, or resources available on the platforms). Typically these platforms do not allow a logged-in user to share resources with users who are not registered with the platform.
For registered users, online resources, such as webpages, media files on a website or in a cloud storage, etc. are conventionally accessed using resource names, identifiers, or locators. In some situations, a resource identifier (e.g., a Uniform Resource Locator or URL) used to access a resource (Resource 1) may be embedded in another resource or webpage (Resource 2).
To allow or grant different users to access different version of Resource 1 (or different resources) via Resource 2, the granter need to produce and manage different copies or versions of Resource 2, which may cause confusion, mix-ups, errors (e.g., the granter mistakenly embedding identifiers of wrong versions of Resource 1 in two versions of Resource 2).
In some situations, the granter cannot change (i.e., does not have access or control of) Resource 2 to embed a different identifier of Resource 1. Thus, the granter cannot grant access to another resource or another version of Resource 1 via Resource 2.
In some situations, such as in development and/or testing of new versions of Resource 1, it is desired to keep as much unchanged as possible (e.g., keeping Resource 2 unchanged).